Weizhi
'Weizhi '(lit, Chinease for Unknown, Wèizhī, 未知) is the High-Assassin of the Jashin Cult, a faux woshipper of Jashin. The gender of the High-Assassin is still unknown. Being a master of swordsmanship, and featuring a keen expertise in his/her Curse Techs, little is known of this person. But the fact is known... that he/she is the leader of the growing Fifth Column. Appearance Posesessing little more then a black, red, and white garb. Weizhi wears white armlets with red gloved hands, red bands going over a black underlay. A helm of sorts with a red and white overlay going over the top of his/her other clothes helps cover his/her head, with slits to see through. A black strap going across his/her chest, and a sort of samurai kama going over his waist, a white color, with more black straps to help hold on to the six knives in his possession, amongst many more. Tattered red garb going under this kama. A red plume extends out the back of his/her helmed visor. Black leggins, still the same black underlay as before is worn as a full body-suit. White and red boots are his/her feet's protection, with black straps going across to tighten them. Weizhi's large sword is held diagnolly across his/her back due to the black strap. Personality Weizhi being the strong silent type, rarely speaks, and when he/she does, the voice is muffled with can be assumed to be a technique, so that others may not know of his/her voice if Weizhi were to ever exit his 'suit of armor'. Acting as a faux-jashinist, Weizhi works with silent vigil, acting mostly on command to Xianzhi, the Prophetess of the Cult. To his/her own following... the traitorous Fifth Column, Weizhi will give out direct and simple commands, playing perfect tact and intelligence that can cripple the Jashin Cult. His/her intelligence is very high, as he/she has set up this group under the nose of the Jashin Council for such a long period of time... it has even been known to the Column, that Weizhi has soon began to work to gather armies of other non-Jashinist traitors. ﻿ History Having little history, all that is known is that Xianzhi recruited Weizhi presumebly in the Land of Earth, near Iwagakure. This is presumed, and not a solid fact, but being breathed out of the mouth of the Prophetess, none question this, and are all the wiser. For any who have stood in Weizhi's way, ally or enemy, he/she has cut down without a second thought. Abilities Ninjutsu Possessing a high skill in elemental Ninjutsu, Weizhi is mostly known for his/her techniques that revolve around Fire and Earth releases. A devestating show of force, his/her fire abilities are known for their missle/large scales affects, and can tear entire squadrons apart if faced in single combat with him/her. Unafraid of casualities, the cruel must govern to enforce disciplene. And he teaches this to each and every Columnist that serves under him. High knowledge of forbidden jutsu's and many other forbidden arts, to the world, and to the Cultists themselves, Weizhi seems to possess no fear, as is immortal, he/she will stride into battle with an air of sheer control, taking possession of other's lives, friend or foe. Kenjutsu Having an insane amount of skill in the blade, it is rarely time to be awe-struck by. The deathly blows dealt by Weizhi done so effeciantly and quickly, that his/her body is rarely seen, and only a series or blows, or immediate decapitation/bifucriation are noticed. His/her speed being the primary trait, Weizhi has dealt with many enemies before they had the chance to retailiate, and he/she will stop at nothing to do so against the Cult. Jujutsu The ways of Curse Technqiues are complicated, and require fervous loyalty to worshipping Jashin, and loyalty to the Jashin Cult, even more so requiring extensive use of sacrifices, the opponent's blood, and the symbol of Jashin. This can be tricked with a seal, that Weizhi invented. The seal acts as a Jashinist Mark, and works relatively the same, tricking the system of blood and corrupted chakra networks. It also offers a substantial resistance towards loyal Jashinist Jujutsu techniques, to which Weizhi knows. She/he has began to place this seal on all his/her followers, giving them an edge against the Cult. Strategic Genius Relationships Prophetess Jashin Cult Fifth Column Quotes "Life is but a flame to snuff out." "To know one's enemy, one must become them." "The secret of life can only be obtained by not joining death, if you can do this, then you'll live long enough to be of some use." Trivia